User talk:Colby Farrington
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. And all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from that page because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Russian and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see Genealogy:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. You're invited to add your name to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through the Forum or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! -- Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) (Talk) 18:53, 28 March 2009 Info page for your Moses Welcome from me too! I tweaked the info page so that there's a direct link to the county death category. You've worked out the system pretty well. I guess we've finally got the instructions reasonably explanatory. You're encouraged to contribute to Forum:Help improve the help pages. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 06:44, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :Thank you! And thanks for the fix. Yes, I'm getting the concepts but will definitely need more immersion to become adept. Feel free to make any suggestions for anything I do. Colby Farrington 14:18, 29 March 2009 (UTC)